


Leave Out All The Rest

by thelittlemerms, zukoandtheoc



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Leave Out All The Rest (song), Linkin Park - Freeform, Pink Lars, Temporary Character Death, larsadie and connverse if you squint harder, spoilers for the Wanted special, stars if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlemerms/pseuds/thelittlemerms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoandtheoc/pseuds/zukoandtheoc
Summary: A video about Lars and Steven, set to the song Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This video is a collaboration between my sister Merms and I. I introduced her to the song, she provided the video editing skills, and we both made each other suffer with our ideas.

https://ispeakvid.tumblr.com/post/161868229036/this-vid-is-a-collaboration-between-merms-me-and


End file.
